bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sub-terra-lakers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sub-terra-lakers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 00:10, August 8, 2010 Hello are you new Here? I am Laser Ghost but call me Lazer [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Lazer nice to meet you and yes I am quite new here but I'm trying to get my edits up and it would be awesome to be friends with someone on this wiki! :P Keep working Hard you are doing a very good Job! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the support Lazer! so can we be friends??? :D Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 10:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) OF COURSE! sorry for being late to answer [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 15:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Hey you guy I had a Gorem as my guardian at one point. Cool. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) May I be you're friend?!?! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 21:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to be your friend Airzel-of-haos and Agent Z!!! :P (and cute Bulbasaur) we should all catch up at some time on the wiki and chat including you LaserGhost :D For now I have to go to school but I'll be back on in 6 hours :P Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 21:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) HELLO! HI Lakers! Where do you live? I am Lazer remember me? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Of corse I remember you were sort of one of my first friends on this wiki :D I live in Australia how about you? Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 08:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) you won't belive but i live in Egypt [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) EGYPT?!?!?!?!? Thats awesome!!!!!! what time is it over there? Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 08:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 11:34 how about you? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) AM or PM? Its 6:37pm here and might I say again Egypt!!! Awesome!!! :P Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 08:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) PM and you are very lucky! Australia have gundalian Invaders bakugan! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh dont you have Gundalian Invaders bakugan thats terrible :( Which is your favourite bakugan? Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 08:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) All i have in my country is fake season 1 bakugan and my favourite bakugans are alot season 1:Preyas (my guardian/i coustomized to a mechanical bakugan) season 2:Altair(don't own) season 3:Ramdol [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well if you ever go over seas you will have to stock up on bakugan ;P So how old are you and how long have you been on the wiki? (ps if you don't want to answer these questions I don't mind I'm just trying to get to know my new friend :D) Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 08:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I am 11 years old (young huh?) and i am here from...i don't really remember but from many months ago and what about you? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 08:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm 14 years old (old right?) but I still love bakugan I found out about it when I was 11 years old. I created my account a little while ago but couldn't access it because of the lack of internet at my house :P but now i can because its back on. Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) so you have Avior? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I bought it to use as a temporary guardian while I was waiting for Coredem to come out (because I wanted it as my guardian) but I loved so much because it was so awesome with its double strike thing :D How about your Preyas what attribute is it and when did you get it??? Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Actualy i wanted oberus but when i found that it was a female i went to the store and Sice i LOVE ventus bakugan Preyas was the first bakugan i see then i bought it what is best about him the attribute change to all attributes and after mechanical bakugan came i decided to upgrade him so i sticked (sorry not very good at grammer) some shiny foil paper on him and made some wings and a tail but now it looks terrible but i still love it and my strongest one is Aqous Laserman 810 Gs(fake of course) What about your Avior? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Mechanical Preyas sounds awesome! Avior is Subterra (which is my attribute as I'm sure you can tell by my user name :P) and he only has 630 Gs but I still think he is awesome. Do you have a bakugan dimensions account? I do but it doesn't work on my computer :( Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) PS I hope I'm not keeping you up you did say before it was 11:30 in Egypt Two resons for not having a dimentions acount: #Not available in my country #I don't have gundalian invaders bakugan *i like to have but i can't:'"( *[[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh thats sad and I'm sorry I forgot you didn't have Gundalian Invaders bakugan :( Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No prob and do yu like creations? [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What are creations??? Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The mechanical preyas and such other things [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I do :D I once a while ago bought a Pyrus Clayf but I really wanted a Subterra Clayf so I got it spray painted brown :P Do you have any other creations other than Preyas?Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Tigrerra,Saures(decesed),Fear reaper and centipoid [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool :D Have you seen all the bakugan episodes? (ps are you sure I'm not keeping you up? I'm really enjoying our conversation :P) Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yup i wached every episode [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I've watched up to episode 10 of Gundalian Invaders (most if not all on YouTube) Try to coustomize your Avior.My preyas original power is 360Gs but the 3 was particly rubbed so it became 760Gs! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 09:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I so should! I think I might customize my Robotallion so its stronger. It was my first ever bakugan so i made it my guardian bakugan even though it is quite common. Was Preyas your first bakugan? Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 09:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Preyas was the first akugan to see in reality but i bought him along with other 3 bakugan so do you prefere mechanical coustomizing or what?[[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think its very cool (although i haven't done any yet) and I'd love to see some photos of your Preyas :) Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 10:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I made a Laser preyas (not the preyas i coustomized) Check it on my user page [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I saw it on your user page and your very go at computers in that you made that :) Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 10:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks i used Paint then photoshop you can do the same with your avior [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I think I will maybe tomorrow :D how did you change your signature I don't know how Sub-terra-lakers (talk) 10:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You press "more" at the top of the page then choose "prefences"from the menu that look for a long white Box then write what do you want in it then press "save" [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:24, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks (I hope this works). Wow we have had a long conversation :) Brawl Subterra Avior!!!! 10:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't check the custom signiure [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just checked it because it was there :) Brawl Subterra Avior!!!! (talk) 10:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping (I'm still getting used to the wiki) Brawl Subterra Avior!!!! (talk) 10:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) No prob [[User_Talk: LaserGhost|'VROOOM!']]|I am a motorcycle! 10:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Is my sig working? Lazer ([[User_talk:LaserGhost|contact me)]] (talk) 10:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Lazer (contact me) 10:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure :P is it ment to look like that :) I have to go sorry :( but maybe we can catch up and chat some time soon ok? :D Bye for now!!! Brawl Subterra Avior!!!! (talk) 10:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) BYE! Lazer (contact me) 10:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan seen Thanks for helping out with the episodes friend:) Finishing of galleries and Bakugan Seen also maybe Trivia I'll be gone for a couple of days soon by the way! Rise again Destiny End Dragoon." 15:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok got it :) I'll get working on it later this afternoon when i get home from school. Talk Later :D Brawl Subterra Avior!!!! (talk) 21:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) HI Lakers! if you want your signature to link to pager here : e.g",(your text goes here), ,,(your text goes here), and don't forget to check the custom signature this time! or it won't work! and you can add some more stuff like your contributions like this! (your text goes here), but don't write the ,s!